The Next Generation Time Travel
by Tasha-1798-x
Summary: the next generation travel back in time to 1995 the summer before Harry's 5th year please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter Series, All rights to JK Rowling**_

* * *

><p>James Sirius Potter stood outside his father's office next to his partner-in-crime Fred Weasley II. Both had mischievous grins planted on their faces. Both were pranksters who regularly caused havoc and mayhem at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And both knew they would find something interesting and havoc- causing in the office of Harry Potter, head of the Aurors and James' father. As it was the summer holidays all of their cousins were at the Potter mansion being looked after by Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley whilst their parents were at work.<p>

James waited a second to ensure all of his relatives were still downstairs before nodding to Fred which led him to then pick the lock on the office door, a muggle trick taught to him by his father George Weasley prankster extraordinaire which had been a very useful trick to know in some very tight situations. As his Father was head of the Aurors he had used spells that the _alohamora_ charm would not work. So, therefore, when the door swung open James was surprised that Harry hadn't put any measures up against the muggle lock picking trick.

Once the lock was picked and the door was open both boys hastily ran in and closed the door behind them so no-one would know they were in there. Once they were in James turned to Fred and spoke in a whispered and urgent tone:

"Look quickly and make sure you put everything back where you found it, my Dad will go mental if he knows we were in here." James whispered

"I know, you've told me a thousand times!" Fred exclaimed irritably

James rifled through the drawers of the filing cabinet and then, after finding nothing interesting, turned to his father's desk and looked in the drawers of that. He was just about to give up and tell Fred it was time to leave when something caught his eye. A small violently purple package sat on his father's desk. He hastily undid it finding a curious object in the shape of an hourglass. He examined it for a moment before shouting to Fred

"Hey Fred, Look at this!"

"I can't see it from here! Bring it over you weirdo!" Fred retorted

James pivoted and turned to Fred before walking over and showing him the curious object

"I've never seen anything like it before! I wonder what it is!" Fred muttered in amazement

"Well we're not going to find out anything by standing here let's go ask Teddy he'll probably know!"

The 2 boys made their way out the room before carefully shutting the door and making their way down the stairs and to the living room where, judging by the sounds issuing from within, an Exploding snap tournament was occurring. James carefully opened the door before walking towards a blue haired boy on a sofa near the back of the room with an arm around the blond haired beauty seated next to him. Both were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice the 2 mischievous boys until James tapped Teddy on the shoulder.

"Teddy" James said with the air of someone doing something they shouldn't be "we found something and we weren't sure what it was. Do you think you could look at it and tell us what it is?"

"Sure" Teddy replied "why not?"

So whilst Teddy was examining the curious hourglass Fred and James turned to their younger siblings and cousins.

"Hey guys!" Fred said brightly as he and James sat down "what are you lot doing?"

"Swimming in the lake!" James' younger sister Lily Potter said with the tone of someone talking to a 2 year old "what does it look like idiot! We're having an exploding snap tournament, duh!"

"Sorry I asked!" Fred muttered to James

"Hey James! Fred!" Teddy called "where did you find this?"

"Find what?" Rose Weasley asked

"Nothing!" James exclaimed snatching the hourglass out of Teddy's hand

"If it's nothing then why are you being so jumpy about it?" Rose inquired

And suddenly James was engulfed in a mound of cousins and siblings thinking quickly James turned to Fred and shouted

"Fred! Catch!"

But Fred was taken totally by surprise as the hourglass went hurtling through the air, hit the tips of his fingers before smashing on the floor as a violently purple fog filled the room…

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N. so this is the first story I've written for Harry Potter so I hope it's all right and please review!<strong>_

_**TashaLambert-98-x**_


	2. Introductions

**A.n. Thanks for the Reviews people sorry about the wait so here's chapter 2 and please Review!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny were crouched outside the kitchen door trying to listen to the meeting occurring inside. This was a regular occurrence as The Order regularly met in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. They were just losing interest, as they couldn't hear anything, and were about to retreat to their rooms when a violently purple fog filled the hallway they were in.

They all turned in surprise to see a group of 16 kids who all looked about Hogwarts age blinking violently trying to take in their surroundings

* * *

><p>The group of Potters, Weasleys, Scamanders, a Lupin and a Malfoy all landed with a violent thud on the floor<p>

"Hey" James exclaimed jumping to his feet "This looks just like Grimmauld Place"

"James!" hissed Victoire looking cautiously around

"It's ok Victoire is just our parents when they were younger"  
>"Exactly <em>when they were younger!<em>"

"James Sirius Potter you idiot!" shouted Albus

Suddenly the door swung open and the members of The Order Of The Phoenix piled out with Alastor Moody leading the way who had alerted the other members about their unexpected guests

* * *

><p>The 16 kids were surprised to see wands pointed in their faces as the order members were on high alert and suspected them of being death eaters in disguise.<p>

"Excuse Me "said Teddy stepping forward "But what year is this?"

"Year, Why this is 1995" said Dumbledore stepping forward "but why do you ask?"

"Because we are from the future"

"Prove it" growled Moody

"Well we are from the Year 2020, but I'm not sure how to prove this to you so you can use legilimency to see if I'm telling the truth?"

"Legilimens" growled Moody. About 30 seconds later he nodded to Dumbledore "their telling the truth"

"Well in that case let's move this to the dining room and start introductions!" Dumbledore beamed

* * *

><p>"Okay I'll go first, I'm James Sirius Potter I'm a Gryffindor 5th Year and my Parents are Harry Potter and…"<p>

"Whoa Harry who did you marry and get pregnant?" said Fred with a grin

"Ginny Weasley and I play Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and am team Captain"

"WHAT!" Shouted Fred "you got my sister pregnant!"

"Get in there Harry" Whispered Sirius

"Okay I'm next I'm Albus Severus Potter Gryffindor 4th year, Parents are Harry and Ginny Potter and I play seeker when I play Quidditch but I'm not really that into it"

"Wow how many more kids did you have Harry?" asked George

"Just one and that's me, I'm Lily Luna Potter, Gryffindor 2nd year, I play seeker like dad taught me and am the youngest seeker on the Gryffindor team since dad himself"

"Right, if that's all my kids? Who's going to go next?" asked Harry

"I think we should" said Rose nodding at Hugo" I'm Rose Lavender Weasley"

"I bet I know who your parents are" said Harry scrutinising her closely

"You probably do, my parents are Ron Weasley and…"

"Hermione Granger" said Harry

"…Hermione Granger, I'm a Gryffindor, 4th year and don't like playing Quidditch because I'm just like Mum!"

"Okay then there's me I'm Hugo Viktor Weasley, I'm Rose's brother, I'm a Gryffindor, 2nd year and I play Keeper like Dad and am hoping to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team next year."

"And that's the last of my children?" Ron asked hopefully

"Yes Dad" laughed Rose

"That sounds so weird" muttered Ron

"How do you think I feel" said Harry "I have 3 kids!"

"I think…" Said Fred II

"It's our turn now!" said Roxanne stepping forward

"Don't tell us…" said George

"You're Twins!" Exclaimed Fred

"I'll go first I am Fred Weasley, Prankster extraordinaire, I am a Gryffindor 5th year and between Roxanne and I we are the unbeatable Beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team just like our idols Fred and George Weasley and Our Parents are George Weasley and Angelina Johnson."

"and I am Roxanne Weasley also a prankster and between me, James, Fred and Louis who you will meet in a minute we are the next generation of Marauders and I am a Gryffindor 5th year which means that unfortunately this one here is my twin!"

"Wicked!" Said George

"Yeah! Hang on you married my Girlfriend!" said Fred

"Well what can I say she must have seen who was really the better twin after all!"

"Moving Swiftly on I am Victoire Gabrielle Weasley, I've left Hogwarts but was a Gryffindor when I was there, I am The First of 3 Children for Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour and I played chaser on the Gryffindor Team."

"I am Dominique Weasley, I'm in my 7th year at Hogwarts and I'm a Gryffindor, I am the 2nd of Bill Weasleys and Fleur Delacour children and I am a chaser on the Gryffindor team and just so you know the whole Gryffindor team is made up from Potter's and Weasleys!"

"And I am Louis Weasley, 5th year Gryffindor, Last of Bill and Fluer's children and the fourth counterpart of the next generation marauders and am the last chaser on the Gryffindor team."

"I guess I'm next then I am Molly Weasley II, the 1st daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley, I am a Gryffindor 5th year and I don't play Quidditch because it is a silly sport"

"I can definitely see the Percy in her" muttered Fred to George

"Okay, I am Lucy Weasley, I am a 2nd year Gryffindor, 2nd and last daughter of Percy and Audrey and I am the Gryffindor Quidditch team's keeper!"

"Now this girl must take after this Audrey because there's no way she's a mini Percy!" Muttered George to Fred

"I Guess we're next Ly, I am Lorcan Scamander and I am a Ravenclaw 2nd year, My parents are Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander and I make up one half of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team's beaters"

"And I am his Twin Lysander Scamander, Ravenclaw 2nd year and the other half of Ravenclaw's beaters"  
>"Cool that's 3 sets of twins present now!" exclaimed Fred and George in unison<p>

"I think it's time to move on" Said Ron "what I really want to know is who you are?" he said pointing at Scorpius

"I am Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, My parents are Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass and I am in Gryffindor and I like to play seeker"

"Wow a Malfoy in Gryffindor is worse than a Black in Gryffindor! High 5 mate!" said Sirius

"Sirius he's a Malfoy" Said Ron

"I know but he's a Gryffindor which makes him cool"

"Okay and Last but not least we have you" said Dumbledore pointing at Teddy

"Well I am Teddy Remus Lupin, I am 21 was Gryffindor ,Played Chaser , Am engaged To the wonderfully beautiful Victoire Weasley and My parents are Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks and I am a metamorphmagus but am not a werewolf."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and Please Review! can i get 5?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. **** I know it's taken me such a long time to get this chapter up, I'm really sorry, I'm not going to put in a load of excuses because it's already taken me so long to get this up so I'm going to just let you guys read it**

**Disclaimer****: ****I don't own Harry Potter, all rights to JK Rowling**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_Introductions, meeting the past._

* * *

><p><em>"Okay and Last but not least we have you" said Dumbledore pointing at Teddy<em>

_"Well I am Teddy Remus Lupin, I am 21 was Gryffindor ,Played Chaser , Am engaged To the wonderfully beautiful Victoire Weasley and My parents are Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks and I am a metamorphmagus but am not a werewolf."_

* * *

><p>Sirius let out a low whistle, "Well Moony" he announced with a casual grace "You finally got yourself a girl!" He had the air of a very excitable puppy, one that had just been given a treat or a toy "Just a shame that it had to be my ah... Adorable cousin over here" his air was very jokey as he said this, sending a wink in the direction of the pink haired witch.<p>

"Sirius..." said Remus warningly with a worried glance in Tonks' direction

"Only Joking, You know I love you really cousin dear" he sent a roguish grin at her before getting up and sauntering over leaning on her.

"Shut it Sirius" she snapped running over to gather Teddy in a tight embrace

Jumping up dusting himself off Sirius walked over to Remus

"Go on Moony, He's your son too" he whispered, giving Remus a not-so-subtle nudge in the direction of his future wife and son.

Everyone was basking in the love radiating off the family of three, when a quiet voice cut through the silence, taking everyone by surprise with its inquiry.

"Who dies?" asked Harry, his face blank, worried.

"What?" retorted a worried James, Not knowing what to do.

"I said; who Dies?" Said Harry, Louder, More Forcefully this time

This was all it took to worry the 16 children, who didn't really know the workings of time travel, but knew enough to know that telling the past what happens in the future.

"I er... really don't think we should tell you that" Lily was stuttering to the people of the past a worried expression fixed on her

"Oh come on!" said Sirius "What harm can it do?"

"Lots" Chorused the future

"OK, Stupid Question, What if you wipe our memories before you leave? That can't have repercussions can it?"

"Let's discuss this guys" Said Teddy breaking away from his parents

"If we wipe their memories it won't do any harm, will it?" asked Fred

"No, but it is imperative to wipe their memories, Just remember that guys" Replied Teddy

"I Still don't think we should, we don't know what effect it could have!" Warned Lily

"Calm down Lils, we'll vote on it" soothed Teddy

To that Louis replied "Well then, who thinks we should tell them?" all bar Rose, Lily and Scorpius, raised their hands, Scorpius reluctant to not raise his hand but after a threatening glance from Rose kept his Hand down.

"Sorry Guys, you're outvoted" Said Teddy Apologetically

Turning to the group he said "We've agreed to tell you, but please don't let this ruin your day even though that's what you'll probably want it to do knowing this information, we know it'll be a shock and we know you'll want to grieve but all this happens in the future, this is the present, so live in the now, just think if you waste this time now what you are wasting, I mean how likely is it that 16 children from your future are ever going to turn up again?"

Sirius let out a snort before saying "Well let's go then" unbelievably cocky for someone who was about to find out when people die.

James took a deep breath "Okay" he said "We don't know about everyone who died, we only know what our parents have told us, but what we do know is that most of them are on account of Lord Voldemort and the death eaters, and we'll try to tell you the basics like who, when etc."

Lily took over here, " Okay, First was Sirius Black" she said with an apologetic glance at Sirius who had gone very pale "He was killed during a battle with Bellatrix Lestrange in the Department of Mysteries at the end of Dad's 5th year"

"No Sirius!" shouted Harry running over to his godfather, the main parental figure in his life, refusing to believe what he had heard "You can't die Sirius, You can't!"

"Harry" Whispered Sirius "Don't worry about me, I died fighting, just the way I would've wanted to" He pulled his godson into a tight embrace gesturing for the Next Generation to continue.

They paused, not sure how to continue before Victoire took control "This might come as a bit of a shock to you, the next death occurred on the 30th June 1997; Albus Dumbledore was killed by Severus Snape at Hogwarts."

"Snape!" cried the room as one

"How could you!" screamed Tonks

"Calm Down!" ordered Dumbledore seeming unfazed "I'm sure for whatever reason this happened it was purposeful and for the greater good!" He turned before adding "Please continue"

"Next was someone that was probably the best Auror the wizarding world has ever known" Most of the room had guessed who rose was talking about "Alastor Moody was murdered personally by Lord Voldemort trying to safely get Harry Potter to the Burrow safely along with a group from the Order of the Phoenix before being ambushed by the Death Eaters"

"Moody?" cried most of the room "how?"

"He was struck by a killing curse in a fight with death eaters"

"At least I died fighting the Death Eaters" grunted Moody

Albus took this as a cue to continue "Peter Pettigrew took his own life after a tool he was given by Lord Voldemort turned on him for showing remorse and hesitating in killing Harry"

"Good" spat Sirius

"He didn't deserve to die Sirius!" said Remus

"How can you say that Remus! After he betrayed James and Lily! After he betrayed us as well!

"No-one Deserves to die Sirius, Wormtail was one of us once!"

"He still betrayed us!"

"I don't care Sirius, he accepted me for what I am, he didn't want to be a Death Eater why else would he hesitate to kill Harry?"

"Because he's a spineless coward!"

"He regretted it Sirius! He didn't kill Harry because he was the last reminder of James and the life we used to have as the marauders at Hogwarts!"

"He's still a traitor!"

"Look at yourself Sirius, What would James say if he saw you acting like this about one of his best friends! And Lily? Can you even begin to fathom how Lily would feel about this?"

Another voice broke into the fray " She'd agree with you Lupin, it was one of the things that Lily would always reiterate, she always believed no-one deserved to die no matter how bad" Said Snape

"What if it was for her son?" whispered Harry

Remus and Sirius stopped glaring at each other and started moving away after they had closed the distance between them whilst fighting, they both looked ashamed, Lily and James meant a lot to them and so did Harry, they weren't thinking about how this must have been for Harry both vowed to talk to Harry later and show them the memories they had of James and Lily, but sat silently for the moment letting the future continue.

"Fred Weasley" came the voices of Fred II and Roxanne

"He died in the Battle of Hogwarts" said Fred II

"Duelling Death Eaters" continued Roxanne

"With Percy"

"And there was an explosion"

"Which killed him"

"We're so sorry" they finished together

"Oh Fred" sobbed Mrs Weasley rushing over to pull him into a hug, tears streaking down her face at one of her greatest fears come true

"There's something you should know" said Teddy "I've never known my parents until today, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, killed by Antonin Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange respectively, both killed during the battle of Hogwarts." By the end of his statement Teddy looked ready to cry, where Tonks already was while Lupin stared at him in shock, sadness etched into every line of his face terrified of the thought of his son growing up without parents, no memory of them just like Harry. His biggest hope was that his son would grow up in a world that was safe, and that he had died making that world safe for his only son.

Seeing that Teddy needed a moment with the parents he had never known, Dominique continued in hope that it would give the trio a private moment "During the battle, Uncle Harry, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron went to hunt down Voldemort and when they found him they witnessed the death of Severus Snape, who was killed by Voldemort's snake Nagini, This is when they found out the reason why Uncle Harry calls Severus Snape the bravest man he ever knew and also why he named Al after him"

"Finally" Said the Future in Unison "Lord Voldemort!"

**A.N. **** I know this chapter jumps around a lot, and that some of you (if anyone is actually reading this because it's taken me so long) won't like the way I've portrayed some of the characters because it's slightly different to what's in the book, but this is how I see the characters so please don't give me hate over it. Thanks for all the reviews and compliments, just a few things to address:**

**- There will be Rose/ Scorpius**

**- There will be Teddy/Remus/Tonks bonding**

**- Hugo and Rose's middle names are what they are because I thought it would be ironic.**

**- I will see this story to the end, but it may take a while, but I WILL finish**

**- There was some confusion over the Quidditch positions, basically it was just a fact about the characters but the Gryffindor Quidditch team is:**

**Chasers: James Sirius Potter (Captain)**

** Dominique Weasley**

** Louis Weasley**

**Beaters: Fred and Roxanne Weasley**

**Keeper: Lucy Weasley**

**Seeker: Lily Luna Potter**

**Basically the whole team is made up of Potter's and Weasley's**

**Thanks again so much for the reviews, I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. Please Review! Constructive criticism is always welcome! **

**Thanks so much for reading and sorry for the wait and extremely long AN, Please Review!**

**Tasha-1798-x**


End file.
